Her Perfect Guy
by gg5459
Summary: There were always many men in Lorelai Gilmore’s life. It was just natural to have guys around. But who was Her Perfect Guy? R&R Please & Thank You
1. The Runners Up

**Her Perfect Guy.**

**Summary**: There were always many men in Lorelai Gilmore's life. It was just natural to have guys around. But who was Her Perfect Guy?

First Up: Max Medina.

He was gorgeous. He was kind, and he had a sense of humor. He told me what I wanted to hear, but yet he was serious at the same time. He was going to make sure Rory made it through Chilton in one piece. He asked me out, even though it was in the "Unofficial Chilton Guide" not to date a parent.

He thought we should date. He thought that because he already knew that that was what I wanted. He thought we should date because we were attracted to each other. He thought we should date because we were of similar heights. He knew the situation was delicate and he assured me that we could be discreet.

His dinners were always fancy, always perfect. He was annoyingly on time, but his cuteness overruled that factor. He was good to Rory; he didn't want it to be weird between them, so we gave each other nicknames.

He proposed just to end a bickering match. But, it shouldn't have been that was and he apologized for it, and made it up to me, but only a thousand times better. I accepted his proposal, then shot him down, and backed out.

A year later, we met again. He said he was over me, that his time in California had been good for him. He kissed me, and apparently, he wasn't over me.

Second Up: Alex Lesman

He had a sense of humor. He could crack a joke almost as well as I could. He had kids, so he new the love that I felt for Rory. He wanted to meet my friends. He knew that I had never been fishing before, so he set up a day for me at the spa.

He shared my love for coffee. Those were one of the best parts of his dates, besides of course his company. He took Sookie, Jackon and me to New York for a show. He let us mock the show he took us too.

Then, he just kinda disappeared.

Third Up: Jason Digger Stiles.

He had the most amazing car. He had a way of getting me attracted to him, which I still can't figure out. Maybe I only went out with him because my mother hated him. Well if I did I wound up falling for him. He had many weird quarks, but hey don't we all? He did have a pretty weird dog. He kept our secret of not telling my parents about us. My dad already liked him. His apartment was pretty cool. He wanted to be with me, and didn't want out after a certain period of time. He gave me a magical talking key. He could cook.

He ended up suing my father. He came to the Inn, begging me to get back together with him. After that, I never saw him again.

**TBC.**

**Review Pleasee and Thank you**


	2. The One Right?

**A/N: Ok, obviously I forgot Luke in the first chapter…and Christopher, but don't worry I am a TOTAL Luke/Lorelai. So here is Chapter 2. Review Pleasee.**

Next Up: Lucas Danes.

He has been my best friend since I moved here. He doesn't get annoyed by my "Lorelai-ness" and if he does, he definitely doesn't show it. They whole town says that he had a thing for me. Now I definitely see where they were coming from.

Rory. He is like her 2nd father. He has always been around more than Christopher. He beat Dean up after he broke her heart. He made her mashed potatoes for a week when she had the chicken pox. He wanted to kill Logan at my parents vow renewal and probably still does. He is way more of a father to her than Chris ever was.

Now onto me. He is my best friend. He had always been there for me and assures me that he always will be. He does have a soft side no matter what anyone says. He is my fixer. He fixes all of mine and Rory's problems. He is the owner of Burt. He knows me inside and out.

With him, I didn't have to hesitate to "bring him into the house." It just seemed right. He is THE ONE. He's my fiancé. He came back. Maybe he felt that we were right for each other. He goes to Friday night dinners for me. He goes to town meeting because I go. He complains about my eating habits but always gives in. He understands me. He completes me.

He went golfing with my father. He doesn't listen to my parents. He is an amazing kisser. And don't even get me started on the sex. He's romantic. He's always there for me. Wow, talk about repetitive. I laid in bed and cry for days over him. I'm not that girl. He made me that girl. I like being that girl because of him. I love being **_his_** girl. Lorelai Danes has a great ring to it.

He bought us a house. He got rid of the house. He bought the house again. He wants a kid or kids. He got rid of his grandmothers bed set because I hated it. He has my back. He gave me 30,000 dollars when I needed it. He gets jealous. I love making him jealous. I love when we fight, because I know that making up with be well worth it. He "waited" for me when I didn't see how in love we were.

He has told me he loves me. He tries to get me to eat healthy, but it never works. He IS going to marry me. I don't want to run away from this engagement. Rory is attached to Luke and I am ok with it. I'm only ok with it because I am attached just as much.

Maybe I should call Luke.

Just as I stand up to grab the phone it rings. Hmm. Irony.

"Hello."

"Hey Lor."

**OK. So I know I said that this one would be longer but I want the next one to be the long one. So push that button down there and Review Pleasee.**


End file.
